The equation $y = -16t^2 + 80t$ describes the height (in feet) of a projectile launched from the ground at 80 feet per second. At what $t$ will the projectile reach 36 feet in height for the first time? Express your answer as a decimal rounded to the nearest tenth.
Answer: Setting $y$ to 36, we find the following: \begin{align*}
36& = -16t^2 + 80t\\
0 & = -16t^2 + 80t - 36\\
& = 4t^2 - 20t + 9\\
& = (2t - 1)(2t - 9)
\end{align*}Our possible values for $t$ are $\frac{1}{2} = 0.5$ or $\frac{9}{2} = 4.5.$ Of these, we choose the smaller $t$, or $\boxed{0.5}.$